Lightning McQueen's Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie/Transcript
This is the transcript for Lightning McQueen's Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie. Prologue/The Villains' evil plan/Timothy contacts the Storm King the villains' base, Timothy was critizing his minions for their past failures *Timothy the Ghost Engine: Imbeciles! Fools!! Nincompoops!! CAN'T YOU IDIOTS DO ANYTHING RIGHT!?!?! According to this, your track record for spreading evil is PATHETIC! *Professor Zündapp: Don't take your anger out on us boss, it's not our fault, that wretched racecar and his allies are to blame! *Timothy the Ghost Engine: in anger at the thought of Lightning I will not let anything stand in the way of evil, especially not that stupid red motor-vehicle! McQueen and his team must be eliminated! *Bon Dangernort: Umm, Timothy? Need I remind you that Team McQueen always finds a way to defeat us. Maybe they're just too good for us. *Timothy the Ghost Engine: Enough excuses! All you idiots need to come up with one good plan! Or else... *Rex Dangervest: Or Else What? *Timothy the Ghost Engine: Do I need to repeat myself?! *Victor Hugo: How do we get into these situations? sighs *Jackson Storm: There might be something we can think of. Bon Say, Bon. Have you been talking to Linda about something in your ship? *Bon Dangernort: I don't know what you're talking about, Jackson. *Ripslinger: Bon, my guess he is referring to a monkey thing with a staff and a unicorn with a broken horn you looked up day and night since the last time McQueen defeated you. *Timothy the Ghost Engine: ENOUGH BICKERING! Do we have a plan?! *Bon Dangernort: Well, during my chat time with Linda Ryan, she told me that one member of her villain team will take over Equestria. But she told me that his name is something like a king of the storm. *Timothy the Ghost Engine: King of the storm... king of the storm... Yes. The Storm King! *Bon Dangernort: Right... The Storm King. That's it. *Demon 311: If we make him agree with the deal, he would take over Equestria. And we would have a friend that will kill anyone like Connor Lacey and his team! *Timothy the Ghost Engine: And we would finally wipe Team McQueen off the face of the earth forever! *Bon Dangernort: Cortex's voice in her way Get ready to face our wrath, McQueen and Friends! evilly Bon, Rex and Timothy are seen in the communications room * Bon Dangernort: Okay, just a couple more buttons and we should be good to know. * Rex Dangervest: How long have you even talking to Linda about this Storm King? * Bon Dangernort: A good few months, and... done! on buttons on the control panel, contacting the Storm King modem noises *The Storm King: Where am I supposed to be looking? I never understood how this contraption works. Who's there?! *Bon Dangernort: Stormy? *The Storm King: Who said that? *Bon Dangernort: Over here. *The Storm King: Huh? *Bon Dangernort: Look right, you dunce! *The Storm King: My right? *Bon Dangernort: Yes! *The Storm King: Oh. There you are. *Bon Dangernort: Hello. *The Storm King: Yeah so- Wait... the rest of the villains Who are those guys? *Jackson Storm: I am Jackson Storm! *Professor Z: *Grem: *Acer: *Tubbs Pacer: *Ripslinger: *Ned: *Zed: *Diesel: *Iron 'Arry: *Iron Bert: *Rex Dangervest: The name's Rex. Rex Dangervest! Galaxy defending, archaeologist, cowboy and raptor trainer who likes building furniture, bustin' heads and heavy chiseled features previously hidden under baby fat. *Bon Dangernort: You already know me, Bon Dangernort! *Timothy the Ghost Engines: I am Timothy, the Ghost Train of Sodor! *Demon 311: I am the Clinchfield 311, but you may call me the Demon 311. *The Storm King: *Rex Dangervest: I don't think Bon's told you our story, allow me to explain. Believe it or, I'm actually Emmet, and Bon's actually Princess Bubblegum, but, from a different timeline... Cue awesome flashback/backstory. *The Storm King: What? flashback starts as it flashes back to when the Lemon Sweeter, Jammy Dodger and Rescue Rocket were navagating a asteroid field while heading to the Systar System *Rex Dangervest: narrating There we were! Emmet and PB, in those ships trying to make it through the "Stairgate". *Rex Dangervest: Emmet Brickowski THIS IS THE END! *Bon Dangernort: Princess Bubblegum WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! Lemon Sweeter, the Jammy Dodger and the Rescue Rocket hit a giant asteroid and they all explode, sending all their crew members flying *Rex Dangervest: Emmet Brickowski Ahhhh! *Bon Dangernort: Princess Bubblegum Ahhhh! and PB land under the dryer *Rex Dangervest: narrating In our timeline, there were no handsome older versions of us to save us. *Bon Dangernort: narrating As a result, we ended up stranded on the Planet Undar of the Dryar-System. *Finn: Where's Emmet and Princess Bubblegum?! *The Man Upstairs: off-screen Honey, I'm on my way out, but the kids are fighting. Bye! *Finn and Bianca's Mother: Guys, please. Find a way to play together, or I'm gonna have to ask you to put it all into storage. *Bianca: But, Mom... *Finn and Bianca's Mother: No buts. This is the last time! *Rex Dangervest: Emmet Brickowski Help, anyone! Hello?! *Bon Dangernort: Princess Bubblegum Can anyone hear us, we're over here! time lapse went as Emmet and PB watched *Rex Dangervest: narrating No one heard us and no one came for us. We were left behind, forgotten, while our so called friends danced and sing at the hands of the monster! *Bon Dangernort: narrating What could we have done to avoid such a grim fate? heartless thing ??? goes into *Wyldstyle/Lucy: [in Emmet's mind We also have to grow up sometimes. *Abraham Lincoln: Emmet's mind Wyldstyle said you're not tough enough to do this! *General Sweet Mayhem: Emmet's mind This guy was a fierce warrior? *Surfer Dave/Chainsaw Dave: Emmet's mind Yeah, Dude. You're a total hufflepuff! 3 times *Finn the Human: Princess Bubblegum's mind Life sure is swell, huh Jake? *Flame Princess: Princess Bubblegum's mind Indeed, just us moving on with our lives, etc. *Marceline Abadeer: Princess Bubblegum's mind Do you feel like something's missing though? *Lightning McQueen: Princess Bubblegum's mind Nah, it's probably nothing. *Dusty Crophopper: Princess Bubblegum's mind Yeah, McQueen's right, let's just get back to our lives. and PB's saddest faces turns into angered as they tried deseperatly to move *Rex Dangervest: narrating We were alone, with nothing but... anger. And anger was our key to freedom. *Bon Dangernort: narrating Can you blame us, being stuck under a dryer for years on end can make anyone's heart turn bitter. Emmet and PB tries to move as they try to escape from under the dryer *Rex Dangervest: Emmet Brickowski (grunting and growls as he moves) AAAH! *Bon Dangernort: Princess Bubblegum (grunting and growls as she moves) AAAH! and PB escape from under the dryer and get up *Rex Dangervest: narrating It was time for us to take a stand! *Bon Dangernort: narrating We figured if nobody was gonna rescue us, we'll just do it ourselves! and PB runs to a cable, jumps onto and climbs it up. Emmet and PB goes onto the workbench *Rex Dangervest: narrating We were real. *Bon Dangernort: narrating We were no longer the naive Emmet and PB we used to be. and PB opens a chest containing some costumes. He got a dark blue, green and silver vest and a dark brown hair out when PB got a spacesuit and cut some of her hair *Rex Dangervest: narrating So, I got myself a new vest and a new head of hair. ??? *Bon Dangernort: narrating I got myself a new space suit and cut off some of my hair for good mesure. and PB looked at their new looks *Rex Dangervest: narrating We were all grown up, but we still weren't free. *Bon Dangernort: narrating We knew we had to find a way to warn our past sevles of their fate, while also maintaining our existance in the timeline as well. and Bon look around *Bianca: It's a dance party! Bianca runs down to the basement, Rex and Bon hides ??? *Rex Dangervest: [narrating And we *Bon Dangernort: narrating It's so, Rex and Bon went to get various peices to build a time machine, with Rex taking pieces from the DeLorean *Rex Dangervest: some pieces of the DeLorean Time Machine Sorry, Doc, I'm gonna need your DeLorean. some pieces from Bill and Ted's phone booth And Bill, Ted, your phone booth. some pieces from Doctor Who's TARDIS Doctor Who's TARDIS, some pieces from H.G. Wells' bicycle thing H.G. Wells' bicycle thing, Skynet off the time machine Whatever Skynet's been using, some pieces from the Hot Tub Time Machine and this hot tub! for Bon, she takes the pieces of General Skarr's time machine in order to build her own *Bon Dangernort: some pieces of General Skarr's time machine Sorry, Skarr, I need your time machine. the parts of Captain Gantu's ship And Captain Gantu, your ship. the parts from Finn's Jakemobile Finn's Jakemobile. the parts from Ariel's castle Ariel's Castle. the parts from the Millennium Falcon Han Solo's ship. a alien from a spaceship What ever this guy was using. the pieces from a toolshed And a tool shed. built up the Rexcelsior and Bon built up the Lunar *Rex Dangervest: [narrating So, we built the time traveling spaceships and blast them to the past! and Bon go 65 billions years into the Past, as they get raptors inside of their ships by a tennis ball *Rex Dangervest: narrating I picked up the crew. *Velociraptor: screeches (translate "Tennis!") *Velociraptors: screeches (translate "Tennis! Tennis! Tennis! Tennis! Tennis! Tennis! Tennis! Tennis! Tennis! Tennis! Tennis! Tennis! Tennis!") the raptors in, Bon and Rex closed their ships and took off *Bon Dangernort: narrating ??? *??? *Bon Dangernort: *???: *Bon Dangernort: [Bon and *Rex Dangervest: [narrating Then we traveled to the moment right before we were thrown... into the cold dark truth of the world. walks down to the basement, puts down the Rescue Rocket, the Lemon Sweeter and the Jammy Dodger and picks up the *Rex Dangervest: [narrating And we found the two people we wanted to protect... As well as a couple of their friends. the binoculars, Rex and Bon can see Team McQueen and Emmet in the Rescue Rocket, the Lemon Sweeter and the Jammy Dodger were in danger as they navigate through the Stairgate *Emmet Brickowski: his Rescue Rocket hits an asteroid AAAH!!! *Lightning McQueen: Look out! *Mater: ??? *Dusty Crophopper *The Lemon Sweeter: *Princess Bubblegum: *Finn the Human: Be careful! *Princess Bubblegum: I am! *BMO: *Neptr: *The Jammy Dodger: [ *Flame Princess: *Slime Princess: *Princess Bubblegum: *The Lemon Sweeter: *Turbo: *Sci-Twi: and Bon appear before Team McQueen while Rex enters the Rescue Rocket *Rex Dangervest: You mind if we save your lives? *Emmet Brickowski: Not at all. *Rex Dangervest: *Bon Dangernort: [ *Lightning McQueen: Who even are these guys? *Mater: Should we trust them? *The Lemon Sweeter: What the? *Bon Dangernort: the asteroid One asteroid exterminated! *Finn the Human: Whoa! *The Jammy Dodger: Thanks for the save! *Princess Bubblegum: Yeah, uh, whoever you are! *Flame Princess: Again, do we trust them? *Slime Princess: Well, they did just save us. *Lady Rainicorn: 어느 쪽이든, 우리는 알아 내기 위해 오래 기다려야 할 수도 있습니다. (Either way, we might have to wait long to find out.) [ *Emmet Brickowski: Whoa! *Princess Bubblegum: Holy smokes! *Rex Dangervest and Bon Dangernort: narrating ...us. flashback ends when Rex and Bon *The Storm King: Wow... Well that was long. *Demon 311: Wait, if Emmet and PB decided to not be like you two, how are you and Bon still here Rex? *Rex Dangervest: Time paradoxs are a thing, but that's actually a good question. *Timothy the Ghost Train: Can we actually get somewhere here! *The Storm King: Huh, oh, uh... I'm not if you've noticed but, I'm in the middle of a big re-brand here. "The Storm King" is tracking well as "intensely intimidating", but you know what? I need to back it up. You know what I need to back it up with? A storm! That would be great! *Timothy the Ghost Train: Opening Scene/The Festival of Friendship/Celestia agreed with Twilight's idea (The scene cuts a great day at Equestria, where the ponies are having their Festival of Friendship for the first time) *Spike: 'Scuse me! Dragon on the move! Important princess documents comin' through! *Emmet: Brickowski: Good morning! *Unnamed Earth Mare #1: Whoa! Everypony from Manehattan to Saddle Arabia is here! *Apple Cobbler: I know, filly! We almost couldn't book a stable! *Clear Skies: Princess Twilight must have her hooves full with this giant Festival! *Female Pony 2: Are you kidding?! She's smart and organized and cool under pressure! There's nothing she can't handle! (Inside the castle, Twilight was a little nervous about to say at the other Princesses, several members of Team McQueen were with her) *Twilight Sparkle: Ommmmm... Ohhhhhhh mmmmy goodness, I can't handle this! Ooh! Nothing is working! I just have to get it together! Just go in there! And ask! This is your Friendship Festival! Everypony's happiness rests in your hooves. [facehoofs Ohhhh! *Lightning McQueen: Relax Twilight, I'm sure things will turn out alright. *Spike: Okay, Twilight. Got all your charts and graphs. *Twilight Sparkle: Oh, thank goodness you're here, Spike! I'm just so nervous about this meeting! *Spike: Whachoo talkin' 'bout? *Twilight Sparkle: sighs I'm about to ask the three most royal princesses of Equestria for a huge favor! What if they reject me? *Spike: It'll be fine. Just remember the most important thing. *Twilight Sparkle: Smile?! *Spike: Eh... no. You're a Princess, too. *Twilight Sparkle: Right! exhales Good morning, Princesses. Thank you all for seeing me. I have an idea that I think will make our Friendship Festival the most wonderful celebration Equestria has ever seen! *Duck: My Lady, good to see you again. *Princess Celestia: Yes, Twilight! We are very excited! *Princess Cadence: Ponies have been arriving from all over all morning. *Princess Luna: I'd like to think it's to see us, but Songbird Serenade might be the bigger attraction. *Twilight Sparkle: Yes, she is the... "mane" event! giggles And to make it extra special, I could use your help. Spike? wheeling in *Spike: fanfare *Lightning McQueen: So, what did you have in mind exactly? *Twilight Sparkle: Songbird Serenade's performance is not scheduled to start until after you begin the sunset. And based on my precise calculation, to get the very best lighting for the stage, Princess Celestia, I was hoping you could make sure the sun stays about 28.1º to the south, and, Princess Luna, if you could raise the moon 62º to the north at the same time, it would reflect the sunlight on the other side and really frame the entire stage perfectly! *Hiro: his love interest Sounds interesting, doesn't it? *Princess Luna: I... *Twilight Sparkle: But wait! There's more! Cadence, if you could use your crystal magic to create an aurora above the stage, the sun and the moon will shine through it and create a truly amazing light show! *Spike: Presenting Songbird Serenade! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Whoa-ho! Whoa! bonk! weakly Ta-da... *Princess Luna: So you're saying you want us to move the sun and the moon for the party. *Twilight Sparkle: Well, I'd do it myself, except I don't have your magic. snorts *Princess Celestia: Of course, Twilight. I love this plan. We'll do it. *Twilight Sparkle: Great, thanks Celestia! *Duck: *Princess Celestia: *Hiro: *Princess Luna: at Hiro outside *Rainbow Dash: zooming Sky's cleared and ready for the festival! *Lightning McQueen: Alright, nice going Rainbow! *Pinkie Pie: up a balloon squeaking deflating Whoa! whistling in harmony zooming by *Pinkie Pie: Whoa! Heads up, Fluttershy! Out of control balloooooon!! *Fluttershy: Hoo. I don't think it's the balloon that's out of control, Pinkie Pie! *Applejack: Hey, y'all! * Pinkie Pie: screams * Applejack: Anypony up for some free samples of my family's apple cider? * Rainbow Dash: Ah! Thank you! Loved it! * Sunset Shimmer: Wow, I still can't believe we get to have our first Festival of Friendship. sighs Even after Princess Celestia and I reconciled and it does take a lot of guts to do it. * Unikitty: Well you've gotta admit, it's amazing what can happen in a short amount of time. * Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, kinda feels like it was only yesterday. * Rarity: humming * Edward: Wow, Rarity. It's a great job you're doing so far. But you won't be done until after the concert, will you? * Rarity: Edward, darling, anypony can do "fine". Twilight asked me, so clearly, she's going for fabulous, and fabulous takes time. * Rainbow Dash: Fabulous takes forever! But "awesome"... past * Fluttershy: Whoa! * Rainbow Dash: ...can get done in four seconds flat! Faster if I do my sonic rainboom! * Rarity: Aah! Nono, oh no! Don't you dare, Rainbow Dash! It looks wretched enough already. * Rainbow Dash: Oh come on, it's fine! * Rarity: If you were raised in a barn! Ahem, no offense, Applejack. * Applejack: None taken. Especially since I wasn't raised in a barn. My family just happens to have a barn. Where I was born. And... spent most of my formative years... * Rainbow Dash: quickly You were raised in a barn! * Twilight Sparkle: Okay, just two hundred and eighteen things left to do and we're ready. * Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie: Hey, Twilight! * Rarity: Hello, Spike. * Spike: Uh, hi, Rarity. Heh heh. * Emmet Brickowski: Hey, Twilight, gotta say, the Friendship Festival's looking great so far, can't wait to see if it lives up to everyone's expectations. * Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Emmet. We shall see. * Thomas: So how'd it go with the other Princesses? * Princess Bubblegum: Yeah, did they like your idea? * Pinkie Pie: I bet they loved it! * Twilight Sparkle: Well if you put it that way, yeah, they did! *Sunset Shimmer: That's great! *Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, though, I'll admit I'm a little worried, I mean, what if Songbird Serenade hates the stage?! Or nopony makes a new friend?! And if I failed the festival, then who am I?! * Pinkie Pie: Twilight, look at me! This will be the biggest celebration Equestria has ever seen! As the Princess of Friendship, you cannot fail! This day will define who you are! The pressure is intense! It's almost too much for any single pony to handle! screams gasp while some of our heroes roll their eyes at Pinkie Pie * Pinkie Pie: But you have us! So stop worrying. clink! * Lightning McQueen: Yeah, when we're together, the sky's the limit! * Twilight Sparkle: sighs You're right, anyways, let's go ahead and finish everything else that needs doing. We Got This Together/Enter Tempest Shadow and the villains/Canterlot Attack/Escape from Canterlot "We've Got This Together" * Twilight Sparkle: yells, groans gasping * Twilight Sparkle: annoyed Pinkie! * Unikitty: Twilight, you okay? * Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, I'm fine. splat! * Pinkie Pie: Oopsie! Guess my easy bake confetti cake cannon needs a little bit more fine tuning! * Twilight Sparkle: nickers Hmmm... * Emmet Brickowski: Songbird Serenade? Is it really her? It is, it is! * Songbird Serenade: Hiya. I'm lookin' for the pony in charge? flashing * Songbird Serenade: I need to set up for my sound check. * Twilight Sparkle: Uh, Songbird Serenade? Um, I was just going to check on you. nervously I'm Princess Twilight, and sorry about the mess. I'm usually not so... * Songbird Serenade: Caked in cake? * Twilight Sparkle: Heh heh. * Songbird Serenade's Agent: You have visual on buttercream? * Songbird Serenade's Bodyguard: Visual confirmed. Go for cleanup. * Emmet Brickowski: Well, with that over with, let's throw the best Friendship Festival ever! then, some dark clouds appeared *Lightning McQueen: Huh, what the? *Finn the Human: Uh, Princess... *Twilight Sparkle: shocked Storm clouds?! I ordered perfect weather! Rainbow Dash?! *Rainbow Dash: Uh... I... don't think those are storm clouds. airship could be seen in the distance *Pinkie Pie: Ooh! I bet those are the clowns I ordered! *Lightning McQueen: I wouldn't think so... airship lands the door on it begins to open * Pinkie Pie: ...Or definitely not the clowns I ordered. * Rita: Figures. airship door lands on touches the ground, deflating a balloon in the process * Party Favor: Brian, no! walks out the airship * Grubber: and grunting feedback throat, voice echoing Ponies of Equestria, we come on behalf of the fearsome, the powerful, the almighty...Storm King! cowering and whispering *Emmet Brickowski: Uh... Who is that exactly? *Princess Bubblegum: I don't know... * Grubber: And now, to deliver the evil, evil message, put your hooves together for Commander Tempeeeest! dark orchid unicorn with her armor, her mane and tail are all moderate rose and she has a broken horn and a scar on her right eye appears and indeed it was... Tempest Shadow * Twilight Sparkle: Is that a... unicorn? * Spike: I think so, but what happened to her horn? * Princess Celestia: down with Luna and Cadence "Tempest" is it? How may we help you? * Tempest Shadow: Oh, I'm so glad you asked. How about we start with your complete and total surrender? * Wyldstyle/Lucy: Okay, I'm getting super evil vibes here... * Twilight Sparkle: up with her friends, Starlight, Trixie and Sunset Hi there. Princess of Friendship. Not exactly sure what's going on, but I know we can talk things out. * Tempest Shadow: Oh, goody. All four Princesses, and the purple one's friends too. her friends, Trixie, Sunset and Starlight look at each other in confusion * Tempest Shadow: Here's the deal, ladies. I need your magic. Give it up nicely, please, or we make it difficult for everyone! * Princess Luna: And why should we cower before you? There's one of you and hundreds of us. *Finn McMissile: In other words, you're pretty much outnumbered! *Tempest Shadow: chuckles I was hoping you'd choose "difficult". storm creatures and Team McQueen's enemies appear as more ships appear as well *Lightning McQueen: What the?! *Twilight Sparkle: gasps *Princess Cadence: gasps *Wyldstyle/Lucy: I knew it! *Hawkodile: Hmm. into a battle stance Time for the bodyguard to guard somebodies! throws one of the obsidian orbs she had at Cadence *Finn McMissile: Oh, I don't think so! deploys his guns to ??? *Princess Cadance: before putting a shield quickly shoots at the orb and destroys it before it goes through the shield *Tempest Shadow: What?! *Finn McMissile: Did you really think we would let you get away with that?! *Princess Cadance: Thanks for the safe, Finn. *Finn McMissile: No problem, Cadance. *Lightning McQueen: Guys, keep Cadance safe. *Unikitty: Got it. Accessing... inner... into Ultrakatty RAGE!!! runs towards the Princesses *Flame Princess: Oh no you don't! *Princess Celestia: Luna, quick! Go south beyond the Badlands! *Princess Luna: Hmph! kicks the next orb at Celestia *Princess Celestia: Seek help from the Queen of the Hippo- as she sees the orb flying towards her Flame Princess uses her fire powers to destroy the orb, annoyed, Tempest throws another orb at Luna *Princess Bubblegum: Oh no, you don't! the orb with a mechanical gun before it hits Luna *Tempest Shadow: That's impossible! quickly put the gun away after blowing *Princess Luna: Thanks, Princess Bubblegum. *Princess Bubblegum: Anytime. *The Lemon Sweeter: Yo Dodgy, find backup and meet up with us later! *The Jammy Dodger: Got it! away *Lightning McQueen: Flame Princess, save Twilight and the others! *Flame Princess: You got it, McQueen. throws the last orb at Twilight and her friends *Flame Princess: Girls, look out! her fire powers to destroy the orb heading towards her *Tempest Shadow: Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!! *Twilight Sparkle: Phew, thanks, Flame Princess! *Rainbow Dash: Okay, we're outta here! *Fluttershy: Yeah, running now! McQueen quickly gathered the Cutie-Mark Crusaders before rejoining the group *Tempest Shadow: Grubber, get them now! *Grubber: Guys, we gotta get the ponies! *Demon 311: Acer and Grem You two, get them! *Acer: And if we don't? *Demon 311: her blood red lights Do I need to repeat myself!!!??? *Grem: Enough said. *Demon 311: Don't just stand there you fools! with the ponies and the team gathered, they quickly worked to get out of Canterlot before they were all captured *Applejack: Over here, y'all. *Twilight Sparkle: Come on! *Princess Luna: Hurry! *Princess Celestia: Let's get out of here! team, the Mane Six and the Princesses started to build the Escape Buggy, out of *Princess Bubblegum: [placed a super argo turbo engine Super argo turbo engine! *Rita: some super safety lights Super safety lights plating! *Flame Princess: heat seeking missiles Heat seeking missiles! *Finn the Human: windshield wipers Windshield wipers! *Slime Princess: a Viking blaster cannon Spiking blaster cannon! *Turbo: red racing stripes Snazzy racing stripes! put a roof onto the Escape Buggy when Flame Princess gets in the driver's seat *Ultrakatty: Let's go! *Emmet Brickowski: Wow, suddenly I have the strangest feeling of deja vu. jumps onto the roof as everyone all jumps in *Hugo: You alright guys. *Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, we're fine, thanks for asking. behind Shame we couldn't save anypony else though. *Flame Princess: Don't worry, we'll get you, the CMC, the Princesses and all of you out of here. steps on the gas when ??? *Tempest Shadow: Oh for the love of- [groans angrily *Grubber: So, we go after them? *Tempest Shadow: Yes! the storm guards and the villains proceeded to chase after the heroes, one of them shooting at a nearby building, causing it to collapse *Princess Luna: Looks like they haven't given up yet. *Dusty Crophopper: Look out! building falls onto the bridge, sending the Escape Buggy flying *Team McQueen, the Mane 6, Spike, Trixie, Starlight Glimmer, Sunset Shimmer, the CMC and the Princesses: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! Escape Buggy flies into another building, where ???? *Slime Princess: Oh, now what! *Mater: Are they trying to get us all killed?! *Sally Carrera: Wall incoming! *Sunset Shimmer: Oh boy... [The Escape Buggy crashes through the wall and landed right onto ??? *Tempest Shadow: You're not getting away that easily! *Holley Shiftwell: That's what you think! *Apple Bloom: They're gaining on us, faster! *Flame Princess: We're going as fast as we can. [Tempest was clearly still catching up to them *Rita: It's like they know our every move. *Hugo: Weird, huh? Princess turns on the bumper *Lumpy Space Princess: Flame Princess! *Flame Princess: What? *Ultrakatty: LOOK OUT! ahead was another building, that was right in their path *Flame Princess: Uh oh... screams FP tried to avoid the building, she ended up flying right into it *Mater: Yikes. *Wyldstyle/Lucy: Let's just be thankful no one was in there. *Starlight Glimmer: through the mirror Uh guys, they're getting closer! *Tempest Shadow: Ready to give up yet?! *James: Never! *Slime Princess: I think we're gonna need backup. *Jake the Dog: Right. Ultrakatty, flare! *Ultrakatty: and releases an flare from her horn *Batman: from afar, sees "Happy New Year!" I can't believe another year has passed. *Finn the Human: Uh... *Ultrakatty: Wrong flare! another flare, this one saying "Help!" *Batman and Alfred: singing Should all acquaintance- see the flare saying "Help!" *Batman: Looks like my friends need me. Alfred, Batmobile! off before coming back Oh, and also the Battle Cars! off again *Alfred Pennyworth: up a big megaphone Send out the Batmobile and the Battle Cars! Batmobile pops out of a portal and Batman gets into it before reaching his friends in the Escape Buggy *Batman: Relax everybody, I'm here. *Fern: Batman! *Emmet Brickowski: Good to see you! then, they hear another familiar voice *MetalBeard: Did someone order backup?! *Pinkie Pie: I recognize that voice! shows up in a battle car *MetalBeard: Been a while, Team McQueen. *The rest of Team McQueen: MetalBeard! shows up with Benny, President Business, Scribble Cop, Robin, Batgirl, the Ninjago Team, Puppycorn, Hawkodile, Dr. Fox and Richard on the Jammy Dodger with Sweet Mayhem arriving on her Systar Starship *General Sweet Mayhem: Surprise! *Lloyd: Long time no see Team McQueen! Mayhem uses her Systar Starship to wipe out a ship carrying a Storm Guard and Patience St. Pim, leaving nothing but them and a roll-able object *The Storm Guard and Patience St. Pim: screams was driving in the Storm Guard and Patience's direction *Flame Princess: Way to go Sweet Mayhem! quickly makes the Escape Buggy dodge the two villains *Patience St. Pim and the Storm Guard: We're alive! end up rolling off a cliff AAAAAAAHHHH!!! into the river shoots a ?? but the Systar Starship reflects it and it hits the ship carrying Acer and Grem, Acer could be seen whipping Grem *Grem: You don’t have to keep whipping me, Acer! turns around to face Tempest *MetalBeard: Welcome to Shark Week! the shark that was in his cannon at Tempest *Tempest Shadow: What?! dodges the shark Nice try! Batman activates a harpoon gun *Batman: Eat it and weep. fires at Tempest who dodges the harpoon *Batman: Eat more then weep more! *Tempest Shadow: Is that really all you've got?! keeps firing at Tempest *Tempest Shadow: Why did I ask that? *Batman: Keep eating and weeping! Eat! Weep! Eat! Weep! Eat! Weep! with frustation Eat freedom! fires at a nearby building, which lands right on top of another ship *Flame Princess: How much farther now? *Thomas: If we can get fast enough we can outrun them! *Batman: Right! activates the turbo boosters on the Batmobile *Princess Bubblegum: Get us out of here as fast as you can! the Escape Buggy's engine Go, go, go! tried to think angry thoughts as she turns into a booster engine *Ultrakatty: Think angry thoughts, angry thoughts! *Princess Bubblegum: Uh, pollution, poverty, people who put raisins in stuff. made Ultrakatty very angry *Ultrakatty: IT WAS PERFECTLY FINE WITHOUT RAISINS!!! camera zooms right into Ultrakatty's eye, it reveals the components of a engine that begins to rev up and zooms out *Ultrakatty: as she causes the Escape Buggy to go way faster than before *Puppycorn: Yahoo! Go sis! Ultrakatty's fiery turbo power, the team sucessfully got out of Canterlot, though they didn't notice they were to run off a cliff *Jake the Dog: Bug Bunny's voice Uh, just a suggestion, but all those in favor of not driving off the cliff to a painful demise say "I." *All: "I"! *Richard: Daffy Duck's voice Mother... *Flame Princess: the Escape Buggy into a helicoptor, called the Escape Coptor, while Batman turns the Batmobile into the Batwing, with MetalBeard abandoning his battle car to get on *Pinkie Pie: Whee-hee-hee! *Puppycorn: Alright! *Princess Cadance: Yes! *Lightning McQueen: We did it! *Mater: Weehoo! and the rest of the villains stop by the cliff *Tempest Shadow: GoodCop/BadCop’s voice Darn, darn, darn, darny-darn! kicking a metal object in anger, one of the storm guards behind her starts running off, Tempest kicks the metal object and it lands on top of the storm guard that was running off *The Storm Guard: Ow. *Tempest Shadow: in frustration *Rex Dangervest: Well, that stinks. *Bon Dangernort: No kidding! *Grubber: So... Which one of you guys are going down there? *Demon 311: You're asking us this, NOW?! And what's stopping you from following them yourself? *Grubber: sighs I would, but I just had a hearty meal, and I will think and I will side-cramp. I'm very big-boned. I think quick. The Escape success/The Quest begins last, the escape was success as the Jammy Dodger, the Lemon Sweeter and the Escape Buggy deploy parachutes before safely reaching the ground while the the Batwing and the Systar Starship land *Hiro: Looks like we lost them! *Princess Luna: Well that's a relief. *Hiro: Yeah... and Luna looked at each other and begins to kiss * Rarity: her breath * Applejack: Everypony okay? * Unikitty: back from Ultrakatty Yeah, pretty much. *Lightning McQueen: Looks like everyone's present and accounted for. *Sparky: Good to hear. *Emmet Brickowski: So what do we do now? *Pinkie Pie: Yeah, we just got our cupcakes handed to us by the worst party crashers ever! *Rainbow Dash: Yeah, we can't just stand around, We gotta go back there and fight! *Spike: Well, you saw the size of those goons. You seriously wanna go back? *'Applejack:' So now what? We can't hide here forever. And let's be honest, we can't go back. I'm not sure what those orb things would've done had they hit us, but I don't think it would've been pretty... *Trixie Lulamoon: Yeah... *Finn the Human: So what now? Princess Celestia, any ideas? *Princess Celestia: *Duck: My lady, *Princess Celestia: Oh, Duck, *Twilight Sparkle: realizes Wait a second, Celestia, didn't you ask Luna to seek help from the Queen of the... uh... um... Hippos, was it? looks at her in confusion *Batman: Welp, we're doomed... *Princess Celestia: Not hippos, Hippogriffs, part pony, part eagle. gasps in surprise * Dr. Fox: Oh, that makes much more sense! * Hawkodile: Yeah, but, where exactly can we find these... Hippogriffs? * Princess Celestia: They're somewhere south, past the Badlands. *Turbo: * Starlight Glimmer: Oh, that's good to kn- Wait what?! * Fluttershy: That means we'll have to... leave Equestria. Oh! *Holley Shiftwell: *Rarity: I'm not even packed! and confused screaming * Wyldstyle/Lucy: Guys, calm down! * Twilight Sparkle: Look, I understand you're scared, and nopony else has to go if they don't want to. But we have to find this queen. She might be our only hope. * Lloyd: We understand Twilight, if we have to face danger to find this queen, we're ready. * Princess Bubblegum: Lloyd's right, we're all in this together Twilight! * Rainbow Dash: She's right, we're in this together. * Applejack: We got your back. * Pinkie Pie: Indeedy! * Rarity: I am ready to save Equestria! * Fluttershy: Yay. * Spike: We're all behind you, Twilight. *Batman: Agreed! [ *Flame Princess: in the Escape Buggy after she breaks her Escape Coptor and builds it back into the Buggy *Emmet Brickowski: his Dream House into a spaceship after getting it from Sis-Pocalypse -Star There we go, now where's Planty? passes Planty to Emmet Oh, there he is. *Lucy/Wyldstyle: on her SuperCycle The Storm King banishes Tempest and Grubber/Exploring Kludgetown at the villain's base *Timothy the Ghost Engine: You insolent, insignificant morons! How did you fail to catch the ponies?! *Demon 311: Don't blame us, their friends blew up the obsidian orbs! *Timothy the Ghost Engine: Well maybe you should've thrown more of them. *Rex Dangervest: We had limited supply, okay?! *Jackson Storm: Well technically, Tempest did. around Speaking of her, where is she? *Ivan: Yeah, I don't see that Grubber guy either. *Timothy the Ghost Engine: Well, about them... minutes earlier, Tempest and Grubber returned to see the Storm King, who wasn't too happy to see them empty handed * Tempest Shadow: We failed, my king. * Grubber: Instead of capturing the twelve ponies, we may or may not have let them escape, heh-heh. * The Storm King: What? I don't tolerate failure, you two are no use to me anymore! * Tempest Shadow: But... you promised to restore my horn. * Grubber: And the dough that we are making. * The Storm King: I don't want to see you two anymore. Now, get out of here! * Tempest Shadow: Anything we can do now, my king? * The Storm King: Oh, what's that Tempest, I couldn't hear you. Could you come closer? Maybe stand on the tile in front of you? *Tempest Shadow: Which one? The one that says "Eject" or the one that says "Trap Door"? *The Storm King: Oh, either one will do. *Tempest Shadow: What I'm trying to say is... steps onto the Eject mat then Storm King ejects Tempest and Grubber *Tempest Shadow: YOU'LL REGRET THIS ONE DAY!!! *The Storm King: go the lever Hmph! Losers, I'm surrounded by Losers! What'll I do now?! of flashback *Rex Dangervest: Oh... Why didn't you do anything about it? *Timothy the Ghost Engine: Wasn't really my problem. *Demon 311: Still, a bit harsh of him to do that. *Timothy the Ghost Engine: Whatever, either way, it's not over yet, the ponies are still alive, so we still have a chance to triumph! laughs *Rex Dangervest: So... You still want us to go catch them? *Timothy the Ghost Engine: Obviously YES! *Rex Dangervest: Okay okay, no need to go Hulk on us! in the desert guitar sting * Pinkie Pie: panting There's sand in my... everything... Heh... Saving... Equestria... laugh Oh! Look! Maybe this guy knows which way to go! What's that, friend? We're lost? laugh, coughs, faints * Meeting Capper/I'm the Friend you Need Team McQueen vs. Villains/Leaving Kludgetown Tempest and Grubber in exile/Meeting Captain Calaeno and the Pirates at the bottom of the cliff that Team McQueen were at the bottom of earlier from earlier, Tempest and Grubber were living in exile not knowing what to do. *Tempest Shadow: I can't believe I trusted the Storm King, thanks to him, we're pretty much outcasts, and since everyone despises us due to us working with him, we have nowhere left to go. sighs Where did I go so wrong? *Grubber: Well, look at the bright side, we still had each other, right? Tempest isn't herself, so Grubber knew how to cheer her up *Grubber: a cupcake with says "Sidekicks 4 Life" Cupcake? *Tempest Shadow: Thank you, Grubber. Tempest ate it, that made her feel better. *Tempest Shadow: To think all this time, I thought friendship was hopeless, my old friends abandoned me when my horn broke, but now, I can honestly see why it's so important. *Grubber: So, what are we going to do know? *Tempest Shadow: I wish I knew. then, Tempest had an idea I've made wrong choices when I trusted the Storm King. Grubber, it's time we set things right. *Grubber: How? *Tempest Shadow: By proving ourselves to Princess Twilight Sparkle and Team McQueen, if she and the other eleven ponies haven't been captured yet, they're gonna need all the help they can get. *Grubber: Do we have to? answers, Tempest grabbed Grubber as they set out for Kludgetown, and they eventually made it not long after Team McQueen escaped, they eventually found Capper, who was staying out of sight from the Villain League, but also eavesdropping at the same time * Capper: Time to be Awesome/Sky Battle Heading to Mount Aris/Tempest & Grubber recruit Capper, Calaeno and her Crew/Exploring Mount Aris Meeting Princess Skystar, Queen Novo and the Seaponies/One Small Thing/Gaining trust from Queen Novo Returning to the Surface/Surprise Attack/The Mane Six, the Princesses, Starlight, Sunset and Trixie get Captured (Now we go to the surface, where we see a glow underwater, then a magic sound was heard as our heroes walk out of the ocean, at last, everyone and everypony was outside of Seaquestria and getting ready to take back Equestria) * Mane Six: for air * Rainbow Dash: coughing * Rarity: faints * Open Up Your Eyes/Reinforcements Arrive/Preparing for the Final Battle the ship, the captive ponies were trying desperately to break the cage to little effect * and Luna try to kick their way out * and Cadence blast the bars with magic to break them but to no avail * Rainbow Dash: There's just gotta be a way out! * Applejack: And how do you plan on finding it? * Twilight Sparkle: sighs It's no use, it's like the cage is nullifying our magic. * Sunset Shimmer: Like how some of those storm creatures reflected our magic with those shields eariler... * Starlight Glimmer: Demon 311 roll in Uh, girls? * Trixie Lulamoon: What's wrong, Starlight? 311 shines her blood red headlamps and *Demon 311: * The Storm King takes the Magic/Team McQueen to the Rescue [Over in Canterlot, the Villain League was keeping a eye on all the captured ponies and making sure no one was trying to escape, Songbird Serenade sits gloomy in a cage Serenade I am here and I see your pain Through the storms, through the clouds, the rain I'm telling you you can not escape * Ned: her cage Will you shut up! * Songbird Serenade: sighs looks around, enslaved ponies are seen in every direction, the other princesses look devastated, the Mane Six spot Songbird, Demon 311 eventually brings the 12 ponies to the throne room * Demon 311: Okay, now how are we gonna do this... * seconds later * Demon 311: And done! put the ponies in smaller cages and placed them in a circle near where the Storm King's staff was suppose to go There we go, my work here is complete. * Twilight Sparkle: This is bad. * Princess Celestia: 311, don't do this. Don't give the Storm King- * Demon 311: Your magic? Did you think you'd keep it all to yourselves? Time to share. Honestly, if Tempest were here right now, she'd be telling you how she'd love for everybody out there to know what she can really do. * Applejack: sighs That's it then? * Pinkie Pie: Yeah, this can't be how the story ends, can it? * Princess Cadence: a shadow We may not have to wait long to find out... * The Storm King: Ooh, fascinating! But since Tempest is gone, I have to ask, what can YOU really do? out of the shadows with the Staff of Sacanas in his hand * Demon 311: Timothy's bidding of course. to the door on the right nearest to the thrones * Rainbow Dash: Yeesh, and I thought Timothy was creepy? * Sunset Shimmer: Well she works for her so what do you expect? * Princess Luna: She has a point. * Trixie Lulamoon: I have a bad feeling about this... * The Storm King: Eh, what can I say, bidding's good. I like bidding. the ponies Um, what are you supposed to be? (the ponies look at the Storm King, clearly not amused) * Starlight Glimmer: Really?! * Rarity: It's fairly obvious what we are darling! * Fluttershy: Yeah! * The Storm King: laughs Just messing with yer, I know what you are. Demon 311 Why are they all still moving?! * Demon 311: They and Team McQueen put up a bit of a fight, but we got them in the end. Either way, they won't be a problem. the ponies I should warn you ponies, getting your magic drained is going to hurt... a lot! * The Storm King: Yeah. So, speaking of problems, this place, it seems a little too—oh. I don't know—cute!!! I don't like cute! I never did like cute! Doesn't really go with my whole "big bad powerful magic guy" thing, does it?! Deliver the punchline because this has gotta be a joke! the Staff and the room glows Huh? gasps 311 backs up a little as the ponies' magic starts to flow into the staff, they squirm and struggle to break free to no avail, their eyes beginning to glow * Twilight Sparkle: struggling No! * Pinkie Pie: struggling This can't be happening! * Rainbow Dash: struggling This is impossible! * Rarity: struggling I feel weak! * Applejack: struggling I don't feel so good! * Fluttershy: struggling Help! * Princess Celestia: struggling Our magic is fading! * Princess Luna: struggling He can't do that to us! * Princess Cadance: struggling It can't be! * Sunset Shimmer: struggling We'll be powerless without our magic! * Starlight Glimmer: struggling This hurts too much! * Trixie Lulamoon: struggling We're done for! staff continues draining the magic, causing a great deal of pain towards the ponies as well, it was like having their magic drained by Tirek, only TEN TIMES as painful * The Storm King: laughs Check out the light show! * Demon 311: (Yeesh, he wasn't kidding when he said he was gonna enjoy this...) Restoring the Ponies' Magic/The Storm gets out of Control The Final Battle/Timothy, Demon 311, Rex, Bon and the Storm King defeated *The Storm King: Captain Gutt's voice Told ya, Speedy. You shouldn't mess with the Master of the Storms. Storm King *Lightning McQueen: [in Manny's voice You know. Sometimes, it pays to be fast! *The Storm King: [in Captain Gutt's voice NOOO!!! *Lightning McQueen: Manny's voice Bon Voyage, the Storm King with a bat Monkey Boy! *The Storm King: Captain Gutt's voice AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! *Batman: HAHA! Goodbye, and good riddance! [ *Bon Dangernort: * *Bon Dangernort: Take that, *Princess Bubblegum: Hey! No one [ *Princess Bubblegum: Oof! [ *Emmet Brickowski: OOOOOOWWW! *Rex Dangervest: Guess your so-called friends didn't save you after all. *Bon Dangernort: [As Rex evilly laughs, *Lucy/Wyldstyle: Who are you calling so-called? * Returning the Magic/Restoring Equestria/Continuing the Festival of Friendship/"Rainbows"/Ending [Twilight nods, along with the others * Fluttershy: Now what? * Tempest Shadow: the staff Now, we fix everything... place the staff on the center and the magic slowly begins to restore everything to normal, even fixing the buildings back to the way they were before the invasion * the Storm King ends up landing in the ocean *The Storm King: out of the water as he gasps for air Oh... Those Team McQueen punks haven't heard the last of me! a siren swim past the Storm King *The Storm King: Wha? another siren Huh? sees the clam shell open up and inside it was a female siren *Female White Creature: Oh, the Storm King~ *The Storm King: That's me. *swims towards it *Female White creature: Let's rule the worlds together. *The Storm King: Sounds like a plan! the female white creature turns out to be a siren when *The Storm King: [in Captain Gutt's voice Huh? the siren grabs him by his neck What the?! clam closed when the siren pull him in *The Storm King: Captain Gutt's voice AHHHHH!!! Ow-Ow-Ow-ow! Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Series Category:Transcripts Category:VideoGameMaster2018 Category:ZackLEGOHarryPotter